Salvation
by Leigh08
Summary: Liesel is nineteen and a secretary to the Mayor, trying to live in Nazi Germany when a desperate Max lands up at her home for protection.
1. Chapter 1

**My own twist on the story of Liesel and Max! Liesel is older so there's room for romance :)**

* * *

><p>Liesel Meminger had just got home from an exhausting days' work at the Mayor's office. It was always exhausting being a secretary for a mayor who was heavily involved in the Nazi party. Every second of her shift she was typing letters or making and taking phone calls, filing and following orders from her boss. But she couldn't complain, no, she didn't have a right to complain during these difficult times. Most of the people of her town were starving and it was only due to her friendship with the Mayor's wife that she got her job. It paid enough to keep her family afloat and not let them go hungry. Well, her adopted family. Hans and Rosa Hubermann were kind enough to take her in when her mother abandoned her almost ten years ago. Now at the age of nineteen she feels they are more her family than her real mother ever could have been.<p>

She sat at the kitchen table and kicked off her boots, her poor feel ached from running around so much the past few days. Things were getting hectic in the Mayor's office now the Nazi party was in full swing and Adolf Hitler was rounding up the Jews, there was so much correspondents to deal with and Liesel hated every moment of it. She hated Hitler and all his followers, she hated the sickening suffering the Jews were going through and she hated working for a man who supported death to innocents. But she had to pretend, as did everyone around her, that she was in full agreement that Jews should be exterminated and Germany must be cleansed, because if they didn't then they would all be punished and she couldn't bear to see her family and friends in pain.

Her mother, Rosa, handed Liesel and her papa, Hans, a cup of tea each before there was an urgent banging at the door. They all froze, it was late and everyone in the country was scared to answer their doors in fear of the SS taking someone away for any petty excuse.

Papa stood up and cautiously opened the door. In the darkness was a tall, young man with feathery-black hair and was clutching a copy of Mein Kampf.

"Are you Hans Hubermann? I'm Max Vanderberg." The boy sucked in a gasp of air and looked out in to the night frantically.

"Yes, yes I am Hans come in, quick!" Max ran in and Hans slammed the door quickly, Rosa and Liesel hurried to their sides at once.

"Hans? What is going on? Do you know this boy?"

"Yes. This is Erik Vanderberg's son. You know the promise I made Rosa, anything in our power to help. I made a promise." Rosa's face softened but was struck with worry. Liesel had no idea what was going on but she sensed it was something bad. She looked at Max as his eyes started to close and his balance was lost beneath him, he began to fall but she quickly caught him with Hans' aid.

"He is sick, he looks like he hasn't ate in a while. Take him upstairs, I'll make some food." Rosa ordered.

Together, Liesel and Hans carried Max upstairs and placed him on the single bed that was meant for Liesel's younger brother when their mother was giving them to the Hubermanns. Liesel's heart ached all these years she had to wake to see the bed empty.

"Papa, who is he?" Liesel covered Max with the blanket and checked his temperature, he was sweating. Hans sighed and sat on Liesel's bed, she followed him. After a few minutes of silence Hans ran a hand down his face and sighed.

"This boy, Liesel, is Max Vanderberg. I told you once how I was in the war and a man took a bullet for me, well that man was Max's father. I made a vow to him that day that whatever I can do to help his family I will do it, no matter how big or small. Today I fulfil my promise."

Liesel took her father's hand and squeezed it. He was a gentle soul and she admired him more than anyone in the world.

"Papa, is he a Jew?" Hans looked at Liesel like a puppy dog, giving her an answer with his sad eyes.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"You can't breathe a word of this to anyone, Liesel. You have to be extremely careful that the Mayor doesn't find out, or we are all dead. They won't have mercy on us, we will be traitors."

"I promise, papa, I promise no one will know."

At that moment Rosa came in carrying a tray of food and a bowl of water. Hans left to go downstairs, patting Liesel's head as he got up. Rosa tried to wake Max but he was in a deep sleep, she turned to Liesel.

"I will leave the food here. I have placed a cold flannel on his head but I'm afraid there's nothing much I can do. Will you be okay sleeping in here, Liesel?" Liesel thought about it for a second. This was a strange boy who just landed in her home, in her bedroom, but he was also scared and alone in a stranger's home, running from death.

"He's fast asleep and sick, I have to be here in case he wakes and he'll probably be scared too. I'll be fine mama."

"Okay." Rose shrugged her shoulders, scared out of her wits at the trouble they have brought to their home. "Call us if you need anything. Goodnight Liesel."

Liesel was left alone with a sleeping stranger in her dead brother's bed. She changed quickly in to her nightgown and climbed in to bed, hearing the soft, ragged breathing of Max Vanderberg, hoping that he will wake in the morning.

**Will be updating soon. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Liesel opened her heavy eyes to catch a ray of light that peaked through the curtains. She reached up to close them quickly, remembering there was a hiding Jew in the next bed.

Still half asleep, she tip-toed over to Max who was lying peacefully. His face was soft and a few strands of his ebony hair fell over his eyes. Liesel brushed them away gently, hearing his soft breathing fill the loud silence. She noticed the flannel was now placed on the bed side table and the water had been drunk, confirming he had woken up during the night.

Liesel rushed to get dressed in case he woke up again, throwing on tights and a green dress and clipping her long curly hair at the sides. It was Sunday so she had no work. Usually her Sunday's would be dedicated entirely to catching up on reading, it was her favourite thing to do after all, her favourite means of escape from reality.

Just as Liesel picked up a brown covered book from under her bed, she heard Max wake. She threw the book on her bed and rushed to his side, helping him sit up as he started to cough.

"Max? Max are you okay? My name is Liesel." She placed the pillows behind his back and sat by him, handing him a sip of water. Once he came around he lifted his dark eyes to hers.

"Is this Hans Vanderberg's house?" His voice was hoarse and he winced at the sound.

"Yes. I am his daughter, Liesel. Can you remember coming here last night? You fainted so we carried you up to bed. You'll be safe here, Max." Max looked around the small, dark room. He was just so happy to be alive after hiding anywhere he could for so long. He was thankful for there still being some kind people in the world.

"It's nice to meet you, Liesel. Thank you for taking me in." They shared a smile that lingered on both their mouths, Liesel looked away first.

"So where were you before here? Have you been on the run for a while?"

"Not long actually. Just a couple of weeks. I had a friend who helped me get away but I had to leave my mother behind. I will never forgive myself for it."

"You can't blame yourself for that. We're in the middle of a tragedy you are lucky to be alive yourself. The only people to blame is Hitler and his evil followers."

"You hate Hitler?" Max seemed surprised.

"Of course I do. I have to keep up appearances with everyone I know. How could I possibly ever want to be a part of genocide? It's evil." There was that silence again. Max looked tired and probably hungry, last night's food was now stale and would need replacing.

"I'll let you get back to sleep, have a good rest Max. I'll bring fresh food up." He nodded and leant back in to the pillows and closed his eyes. Liesel took the tray and left the room feeling incredibly saddened for what Max had been through, for what he's still going through.

Liesel got down stairs and was met with her parents, they immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed to her. They asked her a million questions about Max's health, if he has woken up, if he survived the night, if he's said anything, if he wants anything. Liesel hushed them and sat down then told them how he was. Hans went up with food to check on him and have a talk then left him to rest.

Almost three weeks went by and Max was still getting well from a fever, cooped up in bed. He had said very little and slept a lot, exchanging words here and there but nothing worth a conversation. Rosa was worried he would die but Liesel and Hans kept strong faith in his healing. He had survived this long there was no way he could die from a fever.

Work was not any easier for Liesel but the Mayor's wife would bring her tea and cake – some to take home without her husband knowing – and even give her a book from her vast collection. Liesel had to be extremely careful after the burning of the books made it dangerous for her to be seen with any.

It was Sunday evening, Liesel's day off and it was dark early during these winter months. Liesel changed for bed outside the room as Max was awake inside. Her cheeks flushed as she climbed in to bed, well aware that Max was trying not to look at her and failing. She smirked as she pulled the blanket to her neck then pulled a book out.

"Have you had a nice day?" Liesel was surprised to hear Max talk. It was the most he said to her since their first meeting.

"It's been okay. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I think I'll come downstairs tomorrow for breakfast."

"That's wonderful." She could see in the dim candle light that colour had returned to his face and his eyes looked like life had come back to him, she couldn't help but admire him, her eyes lingering a second too long.

"Do you like to read?" She asked him, holding her book up.

"Yes, I love to. Books are truly magical. What have you got there?"

"It's a fairy-tale, magical indeed." She smiled. "I have some books under the bed if you want to try one. The lady I work for she gives me them, she doesn't agree with what's going on either and her husband is in the party."

"Oh, you must be careful. But I would very much appreciate one." Liesel reached under her bed for two books she read a while ago but enjoyed so much she kept them. She stretched to give them to Max who was smiling cheerfully for the first time since being here. Her heart fluttered as she found his smile to be beautiful, dimples piercing his thin cheeks. They read for the next few hours in silence before Liesel started to yawn. Max noticed and put his book down, urging the pretty girl with blonde curly hair to go to sleep like the princess in her book.

Two more weeks had passed. Max was well and walking about, reading every book that Liesel brought home. Max and Liesel had grown closer, she would chose books from the mayor's house that she thought he would like and they would talk about them at night until they fell asleep. They painted the walls of the basement of the world outside, trees, flowers, the sun… they were fast best friends and neither had laughed so much.

However, in the last few days the mood of the house had slumped and Liesel wasn't eating much. She was sick with terror of the new that Hans had been drafted for war and was to leave in the morning. Rosa never showed her true emotions and kept silent on the matter, but Liesel could see she was hurting. Also there was the Mayor who cut Liesel's hours in half and also her wages as he had found out about the books, but with pleading from his wife he would take no serious action.

Hans, Rosa, Liesel and Max sat around the table in the basement on the last night of Han's freedom. No one expected he would come back from the war and it was left unspoken of. Hans played the accordion that once belonged to Max's father, bringing a smile to everyone's face. Hans gave Liesel a kiss and a hug and left to go to bed for what might be the last time in his own home. Liesel and Max were left alone with a candle each to light their faces.

"What is it Liesel?" Max whispered to her.

"Where do I start? We're living in a war, Max. I doubt we'll ever see papa again." Max took her hand in his and tried to comfort her but it was hard to reassure her when the odds of Hans coming home were poor.

Liesel blushed in the darkness at his touch, lifting her face to his. He looked so beautiful to her with eyes so dark she could fall in to them.

"One day there will be light again, Liesel. We will all walk in the sunlight with our freedom." She gave him a weak smile and leant her head on his shoulder, thankful for a friend considering the situation. Max tensed at first but then relaxed, sharing his blanket so they both were wrapped under together. It was strange how much he enjoyed Liesel's company. Maybe it was because she was the only person he saw on a daily basis, because he lived with her, or maybe because they got on so well, because they were close in age. Whatever the reason, he was really fond of her.

The next night everyone was too emotional to do anything. Rosa and Liesel had watched the truck full of young soldiers drive off with Hans and had retired to bed early. Liesel cried and cried, thankful Max was down the basement painting to cure his boredom and stress. It was late and she had no work for three days as the Mayor said he would be giving her a different job. She didn't care anymore, her papa was gone and there was people dying in her country, she just wanted to smile for once, to see her mama smile.

Max came in the bedroom a while later, ready to go to sleep. He wanted to give Liesel space as he knew she probably wanted to cry. He came in to see her curled up on the bed, not under the covers, wiping her eyes.

"Liesel?" She patted her hair and brushed the tears from her eyes, not wanting to be seen as weak in front of Max.

"I know it's been a horrible time for you, but if you want to talk I'm a very good listener." Liesel smiled feebly and sat up. Max sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to lean in to him.

"Your father is an amazing man, he took me in when he really didn't have to and I couldn't be more grateful for that. He'll return to you, I'm sure of it."

"How are you so strong, Max? You've lost so much and I'm the one crying." She looked up to him as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm not strong at all, Liesel. I feel like crying all the time, but then I see you and you always make me smile. When you describe the weather to me in the most beautiful of words or bring me a new book, I feel lucky to have made a wonderful friend in you."

Liesel laughed as Max dried her tears with his sleeve. She felt terrible but yet he made her smile. He always made her smile when she needed it.

"Now go to sleep, come on." He helped her in bed and tucked her in, he even kissed her forehead. She felt his warm lips leave a mark on her skin, burning a single touch that she swear reached her soul.

"Max?"

"Yes?" He had blown out the last candle and stood in the darkness.

"Could you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Max wasn't quite sure what she meant, they were already in the same room.

But when he looked at her sorrowful eyes in the glow of the moonlight creeping through he knew right away that she needed someone to hold her. She needed warmth to comfort her and arms to wrap around her.

Max climbed in next to her, spooning her cold body so his arm wrapped around her frame and found her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. His head buried in her beautiful hair and she nuzzled in to him. They had hugged many time before but nothing like this, this was something special.

"Thank you, Max." He heard her sniffle, the remaining tears of the day drying on her damp cheeks.

"Anything for you, Liesel. Good night." They lay in an embrace that sent them both feelings of content and the utmost comfort, sending them in to a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Fyre and Water for noticing my mistake! Here's the updated version, glad people are enjoying it! :) xx**

Liesel finished sweeping the floor of the mayor's office before giving it a good polish. There was books tossed aside and drinking glasses left out, it's like the mayor was making things harder for her as it never used to be this messy.

Since the mayor found out about the books he all but fired her and now Liesel is to clean the entire house every other day and even tend to the garden. She was no gardener but if a plant were to look droopy then she'd be in trouble.

She did worry about Ilsa who had ever so kindly given her freedom to read and be as normal as a girl can be in Nazi Germany, she was afraid she recoiled in to shell even more.

The job was hard job but not as hard as being a secretary where she'd be swept off her feet from start to finish. The lady who replaced her took sympathy with her, giving her forced smiles as Liesel wiped the desk that was now covered in cigarette ash. Liesel hated her and wanted none of her fake compassion. Still, at least whilst cleaning Liesel could day dream about Max.

Liesel blushed at the thought of Max. One month had passed since the night they slept side by side together, his muscular arm wrapped around her waist and hand clutched tightly in hers. She had never felt so alive, she had never had so much contact to a man before, especially a man older than her. Sure she had flings in school but it was never anything more than childish fooling around. Max made her happy just by being in the same room as her. He always cheered her up even though he was the one hiding from death.

He returned to his own bed the next night and she couldn't help but feel the loss, but at least he was just a few feet away from her and they could still talk until they fell asleep.

Liesel put away the cleaning products and took her coat off the hanger. No one was around, at least not anyone that she could see. She hadn't seen Isla since the day the mayor walked in on them in the library.

Liesel was eager to stop by the store and get Max and her mother a loaf of bread with the few coins she had left. It was time they ate something that wasn't soup, she could feel her energy draining as of late, they could all do with a pick up.

Of what money she had saved it had to be spent on new clothes and food for the three of them, everything was expensive now and people were running low on money, it was starting to become a fight for survival.

"Liesel!" She turned to see Fritz, a man who worked alongside the mayor and had a reputation for being a brute. He was the cunning type who would be nice to you in front of people but then point a gun at your head the second they were gone.

"Yes, Mr Goldenhann?"

"How are you these days? I heard about your father, I am sorry for your loss." Liesel looked in to his dead, pale blue eyes, eyes that show no remorse for her father at all.

"Thank you Mr Goldenhaan, it is a struggle for everyone who has lost someone, although he is not completely lost to us, just doing his duty. I am fine, and you?"

"Yes, very well. Can I walk you out? It is a beautiful day today." Liesel eyed his appearance, a daunting six foot leaned over her, blocking the sun from her body. She had to keep on his good side no matter how much she wanted to punch him or scream 'Go to hell!' at him. He was a monster, like the rest of the minions of Hitler who were putting her people in danger and she wanted nothing to do with them.

"Oh, yes why not, thank you." Although her hated for him was almost surfacing Liesel had to keep up good appearances, and surely a walk to the garden gate wouldn't hurt?

They walked through the flourished garden in silence. Liesel clutched to her coat in her arms and stopped when they left through the gate and Fritz got in his car.

"Would you like a lift home? It's no problem." Suspicious of his kindness Liesel declined, saying that the weather was too nice to miss. With a nod and a shrewd smile Fritz drove away leaving Liesel with the shivers, not realising her fist had been clenched the entire time.

When Liesel got home she placed the loaf of bread on the kitchen table and her mother gave her a hug, she had become more affectionate since papa had left to war. Max was down in the basement so she took them both a cup of tea down.

"Hey, how was work?" Max was re-reading an old book under a faulty light bulb in the corner on the floor. It was cold and damp and no place for anyone to be sitting. He had a blanket wrapped around him on top of his new cardigan and his hair was swept back neatly.

Liesel slumped down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed the book down to wrap an arm around her, rubbing her cool skin in comfort.

"Cleaning isn't as fun as I thought it would be. It's almost as if people make a mess on purpose. I hate it there."

"Well at least you still have a job."

"Yeah, I guess. It's calmer anyway. What have you been doing?"

"I tried writing today. But I lack the inspiration." He showed Liesel his notebook that she gave him a week ago. It was part of her things from her job as secretary where she took notes and messages, but no longer needing it she ripped the pages out and gave it to Max.

"I'm sorry you can't go outside, it's not worth the risk."

"I know. At least I have you to tell me about things."

"You want to hear about the weather today?" Max's face lit up with excitement, it had been weeks since he saw the sky, even at night he tried to catch a glimpse of the stars from the window, but outside chatter scared him away.

They spent the next few hours talking about their favourite things about spring and summer, why they loved the vibrant colours and what the heat of the sun felt like on their skin, what flowers were the prettiest. They were caught in a day dream together and shared the same desire to be in the sun. The thought of summer seemed a million miles away now.

As Max got up to stretch his legs Rosa came running down the stairs.

"Liesel! Come quick it's the siren! We must get to the shelter." Rosa ran back up to put on her coat and take her suitcase of emergency equipment.

"Max." Liesel turned to him, not wanting to leave him alone in danger.

"Well, go on. I'm in the basement, I will be safe here." His hair fell over his eyes and she reached up to brush it away.

"Then why can't I stay here with you?" Anxiety soared through her at the thought of him being here alone during an air raid. She felt two hands on her shoulders grip her tightly.

"You have to go Liesel. I'll be here when you get back. Now go, quickly!" He kissed her head and she felt her body ignite again before reluctantly turning to run out the house.

In the shelter it was icy cold and people sat close to keep warm holding their loved ones tightly in their arms. Rosa had a suitcase prepared which contained blankets and a pillow so her and Liesel huddled together with them, sharing a nervous smile each trying to comfort the other.

Many of the children chatted and giggled not realising the danger they were in, but maybe that was a good thing. Their singing at least drowned out the noise of the planes flying over. Liesel's mind kept wandering to Max hoping that he was safe in that lonely basement and the loud planes in the sky would not see Himmel Street and fly right over it.

Over the course of two hours there were sixteen bombs that were dropped in the distance falling upon everyone's ears, they held hope they wouldn't come closer and prayed for the poor souls who were under attack. Before long there was silence. Once the silence stretched for over an hour the guards let everyone out, it was now safe to return home.

Rosa and Liesel wished their blessings to their friends and neighbours, hugging them goodnight and headed home with clutched hands until they got to the steps to their house. They hurried inside and locked the door with haste. Still scared, they made sure not to turn any lights on.

Liesel ran straight to the basement. She knew nothing happened to Max but she still needed to see him with her own eyes, feel him with her own hands.

"Max!" Her voice shook, why was she so worried?

It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything as she tripped her way down the last step. But to her relief a body slammed in to hers and enveloped her body to his.

"Oh Max! I was so worried."

"It's okay Liesel, we are all alright." He pulled the light on above them so he could see her panicked face. He hated seeing her scared or anxious or anything other than full of smiles.

"That was so awful, Max. I thought you'd be hurt, the bombs were so loud."

"I heard them, but they didn't come close. I'm fine, Liesel, look at me." He held her face under the low bulb that illuminated both their faces. She scanned his gentle face, thanking God for sparing both their lives tonight. His deep, chocolate eyes sank in to hers and her hand came up to cup his cheek, ignoring the scratchy feeling of his shaggy stubble that peppered his face.

They stood there just absorbing each other's presence, not taking their eyes off one another's and all that could be heard was their breathing. Max knew then, that he felt something for Liesel. She was the only person in the world that cared about him, that wanted him to live, and in that moment his heart felt something he had never felt before. She watched his eyes fall to her lips and her breath hitched, she wanted nothing more in that moment than his touch.

"Liesel..." But he couldn't, not yet. So Max released her and turned to the stairs.

"Come on, you should get your rest it's been a long night." As much as Max wanted to take Liesel in his arms right there, he wouldn't let himself get caught in the moment when one day he could be taken away from her. He wouldn't put her through that, it was selfish.

Liesel's chest raised and sank quickly in disappointment but respected Max's boundaries and followed him upstairs to their bedroom.

The moments before she fell asleep were always the same. She would be looking at Max as the pale moon light shone on his face, watching as his eyes fluttered closed. But tonight they were both so frightened by the bombs they sought comfort in each other and had reached their hands out to hold. Neither let go of touch or gaze as the minutes ticked away, both desperately tired but unable to close their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all your kind words I'm so happy you're enjoying it! xxx**

More weeks of living in a war zone had passed. Three people in Himmel Street had died from fever and starvation, six men had been drafted for war, there was an air raid almost every other night and Liesel had lost her job altogether. She knew it was because the mayor hated her papa for not joining the party, calling him a Jew sympathiser and she's convinced it was him who got papa sent to war. Everyone was penniless and barely surviving but somehow they were still alive.

Max had to hide in the basement permanently as guards were patrolling the streets regularly. The fear in everyone grew and life got so much harder.

"How am I to get money, mama? Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Liesel and Rosa were sat at the kitchen table sharing a slice of bread, the last bit of food that remained.

"There is nothing, child. No one will hire you as they can't afford to. All we can do is get our rations and get by." _And pray that papa comes home_, Liesel thought. Maybe then he could bring some money in with his accordion, but Liesel couldn't think that far ahead yet.

"What if I move out? I can go to find work further out and send money home." Rosa dropped her bread and swore.

"You are not leaving me, Liesel. You are not leaving that boy down there and you are not leaving your father, some day he will return and you will be here for that day." Liesel was startled at her outburst, but of course Rosa was right. How could she leave any of them behind? How could she leave her frightened, strong-willed mother who she owed everything to? And how could she leave Max who was also frightened and barely surviving? They were too close now. It would break both their hearts. She couldn't go, it was as simple as that. She would never forgive herself.

Liesel felt like crying. She hated seeing her mother with no hope, if only papa were here to play the accordion and poke fun at her. She gave her the rest of her food to which she declined, but Liesel insisted and saw her mother's hard exterior melt. She almost thought her eyes watered, almost.

Down in the basement Max was lying on his new makeshift bed. He didn't hate it, he couldn't, it was keeping him alive being in this house. But he did hate being away from Liesel, both of them loathed the loneliness at night. So that's why Liesel found herself staying as late as possible down there with him, sometimes even falling asleep with her head resting on his chest as he whispered imaginative stories to her, completely in secret to Rosa – well, so they thought.

Rosa knew every happening in her house and she knew very well that Liesel and Max were growing closer by the day. She was joyed to see them happy together but it also broke her heart knowing that any day Max could be taken away and them with him.

Max sat up when Liesel approached, he always got butterflies in his stomach when he saw her, her flowing blonde hair swung around her shoulders as she sat next to him, he was dying to run his fingers through it.

Liesel wrapped her hand through his strong, muscular arm which he welcomed. Max had tried to maintain his health and physique by exercising around the basement. It also kept his mind busy when he began to worry over things.

"What am I to do, Max? I think mama is at breaking point."

"Is money really that tight?"

"Try non-existent. I have a little left from my savings, it will feed us all for a week if we're lucky. I might just go back and plead for my job."

"There's no harm in trying."

"I wish we could just walk out of here and go somewhere. Do something normal."

"I wish for that too. For now, how about we just dream it?" Liesel smiled at him, they often shared their visions of a perfect world. She closed her eyes and listened to his soft voice.

"After our champagne and strawberry breakfast we'll pack a basket and take a walk to the beach." Liesel giggled as she only told him yesterday how she had never tried champagne before.

"We'll stay there all day, swimming, building sand castles, taking photos, making images out of the clouds… and then around mid-afternoon we'll stroll back under the summer evening sun that is still warm on our skin and find a meadow where we can lie in. Then, we'll stare at the bare blue sky and laugh about the day we've had, you will make daisy chains and I will read us a poems. After, when the sun is setting and the stars are beginning to show in the velvet nightfall finally we will be back home and have tea on the patio followed by some slow dancing."

Liesel's heart soared at Max's imaginary day he planned for them. She always wanted to go to the beach, she had never been. There was a lot of things she had never done but that couldn't have been helped.

"That sounds beautiful. You really mean it?" Of course he meant it, in his heart. However there was no possibility of it ever happening, it was just a dream that got him through the lonely nights.

"I think of it every night. Of us, being in that perfect world, a world free of Hitler. A world where we can walk in the daylight without worries."

"Us?" The word echoed in the silence, lingering on Liesel's lips. "Our own place?"

"Yes. Me and you, together." Max nervously swallowed as he realised he was revealing something to her that he hadn't even admitted to himself yet.

"If you would like it." He added. He saw her eyes twinkle and her small dimples crease as she began to smile. Liesel reached her hand to hold his, their clasp tightened and he softly caressed her with his thumb, not knowing he was sending electric currents right through her body.

In that moment it was as if everything was frozen. Neither of them moved, not even breathed as they locked eyes. Then, with a burst of desire Liesel pushed her body forward and pressed her lips on to Max's.

She was met with the same reaction. Soft, warm lips kissing her back with an eager tenderness. He simply couldn't hold back any longer, if it made him selfish then selfish he would be just to kiss her at least once before he died.

Their hands were in each other's hair and their lips were parting and reuniting again and again. Their breaths were short and loud, neither wanting to break the chain of kisses that they were giving. Liesel's back was pressed up against the cold, brick wall as they destroyed any space between them.

Realising how fast things became they slowed down and kissed one last soft caress on to swollen lips, laughing as if they couldn't believe what just happened.

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you." Max stroked her hair and kissed her again, out of breath.

"Then what took you so long?" Her heart raced frantically in her chest. She was still pinned to the wall as Max held her close, relishing his cool breath on her face.

"I could be found at any moment, Liesel. I could get you in to trouble, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be taken from you." Max's face turned to pain at the thought of having to leave Liesel or getting her sent away.

"No, Max. That's not going to happen. No one has any idea you're here and they will never know. We are safe." Max's eyes fluttered shut and his jaw clenched, he would not go without a fight that's for sure.

"I hope you're right. I really hope you're right." Liesel pulled his head to rest on her chest as she smoothed his feathery black hair. Her lips were still tingling, her heart pounding and her skin was on fire.

If anything, the kiss gave her the motivation she needed to save her family. Tomorrow, Liesel would go to the mayor's house and beg for work. She would dress in her best white shirt and blue skirt topped with a black blazer and pin her hair back in to a neat bun.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow arrived quickly and Liesel was out the door by seven o'clock. She had rushed around her room tripping over shoes and books that cluttered the floor as she tried to dress in the dark, gloomy morning. She skipped breakfast – not that she really had a choice - and quickly ran down to the basement to leave a note for Max. He was sleeping peacefully for a change. He was curled up under three thick blankets with his head propped upon a small pillow.<p>

He had fallen asleep against Liesel last night and didn't stir when she rested him down to tuck him in.

Smiling, she placed the note that read - '_Gone to try my luck at begging. I'll miss you, Liesel_.' Next to his pillow and kissed his warm cheek ever so delicately.

As she made her way to the mayor's house she was passed by Fritz Goldenhann, the devious Nazi who took what he wanted. Though, didn't they all?

"Good morning, Liesel? Where are you headed to so early?" Was that a dig that she no longer had a job?

"Oh, nowhere in particular. Just going to see a friend." His cold eyes scanned her body and she pulled her arms across her front in defence.

"If you ever need to get out of Molching for a couple of hours be sure to let me know. I'd be more than happy to escort a pretty thing like yourself away from the miseries of war." Fritz took a step closer to her and Liesel took one back. She didn't want to give him any ideas.

"No, thank you, Herr Goldenhann. I'm very much happy here at home. I must get on now." Liesel marched off and left Fritz who watched her turn around the corner. The last thing she needed was a Nazi soldier taking a fancy to her.

At the mayor's house Liesel stood still, analysing the paint work of the front door that her papa had done many years ago. She felt a surge of emotion at the thought of papa but it only made her more ambitious.

She knocked six times with the heavy, iron knocker and waited, taking a deep breath and adjusting her clothes.

The door opened to reveal a petite figure with grey hair, a frail hand holding her dressing gown tightly to her neck. It was Isla. She seemed to have aged more since the last time Liesel saw her all those weeks ago.

"Frau Hermann." Liesel began. "Frau Hermann, I know this is incredibly bold of me but I have to at least try, I have to try for my family. We are in a war and I know there is little money around but with papa being gone we are struggling. I have to ask if there is any work available for me. Any at all, no matter how silly or small the job is I will do it." Liesel didn't have a speech prepared but she thought she done alright.

Frau Hermann shifted from the door. Liesel, thinking she was going to close it stepped forward and reached out her hand to stop it, but Isla was opening it wider.

"Come in." Her quiet voice just reached Liesel's ears as she welcomed her in to her home. She stepped inside and looked around, there was no sign of the mayor in his office, gladly.

Isla led her in to the library which was her favourite place in Molching – apart from Max's side. The place still smelled the wonderful smell of books and was still icy cold with the window open as Isla had seemingly liked it.

"I'm so happy that you came, Liesel."

"You are?" Isla sat on the divan next to a wall of brightly coloured books. She offered Liesel a seat in the leather arm chair opposite her.

"Yes, things are changing around here, well, they will be at least. For me."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean." Isla smiled the smallest of smiles that Liesel wasn't sure she even did it.

"My husband and I are leaving Molching soon, he has been asked to work closer in command with Hitler himself." Liesel's hand dug in to the leather cushion she was sat upon at the mention on Hitler's name.

"Wow. That's great news I'm really happy for you. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well you want work and you know this house just as good as I do, I want you to help pack everything. I don't seem to have the energy myself and my husband is always too busy. He wanted to leave everything behind and start fresh, but there's too many memories to just throw away." Isla's eyes drifted to a photo of a small boy on the low table by her side. Liesel guessed it was her son but she had never talked of him once.

"I accept. When do you want me to start?" Liesel hoped right away as she desperately wanted to take food home tonight.

"I see you're eager so why not right now? There are boxes in the shed outside, start in here with the books." Liesel got to work right away, carrying a stack of folded boxes in to the library and packed each book with delicate care.

During the time she had worked there and visited as a child Liesel had read at least a whole wall of books. She was determined to finish the room by five o'clock, just before the shops shut and show Isla how good a worker she is. However, there was still one stand of books left.

Half way through Isla entered the room holding a tray of food. She set it on the table and told Liesel to stop what she were doing.

"Come eat." Liesel looked at the lavish plate of steak, gravy, peas and bread, her mouth watering as the scent reached her nose.

"Frau Hermann, this is too much." Especially when there were people dying in her street, how could people live like this and not help those who needed it?

"Please, eat it Liesel, you deserve it. And here's your pay for the day. I'll pay you every day until you're done, feel free to take your time." Liesel took the brown envelope and slipped it in her pocket, not even wanting to see how much she gave her. _Why is she giving me so much? _Liesel thought.

Without another word Liesel sat and tucked in to her dinner. She didn't stop to chew or notice her mouth burning as she ate like a savage. She couldn't remember the last time she ate something that wasn't soup or hard crust.

When finished, she offered to clean the dishes but Isla insisted not to and told her to head home for the day. She guessed the mayor was due home and this would go unaware to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Liesel." They walked to the door in silence, Isla was smiling more than Liesel had ever seen.

"Thank you Frau Hermann. Good night." Liesel was in a daze, she simply didn't understand why Isla was treating her so well. Was it because she felt guilty? Did she finally have pity on the starving girl and her poor family? Whatever the reason Liesel had no time to dwell on it as she raced to the shops to get food in time.

As Liesel walked home in the darkness, holding a basket of eggs, bread, bacon and some mixed fruit and vegetables she couldn't keep the grin off her face. Frau Hermann had paid her way more than what packing a few books was worth, Liesel was now certain she had definitely felt bad about letting her go hungry all this time. That, or she didn't like money.

She opened the spit-stained door to feel the same coldness as outside. She made a mental note to go get some wood or coal tomorrow.

"Mama?" She called out. Rosa came from her bedroom and startled to see Liesel with so much food.

"What on earth do you have there? Have you been stealing again? Saukrel!" Liesel hasn't stole since she was eleven years old and it was only a few apples and a books.

"Mama, I've been working all day up at the mayor's house. I got paid good money." She placed the basket on the table, proud of her achievement. She also placed the brown envelope before Rosa, waiting for her reaction. Rosa snatched the envelope and searched it, almost stumbling in to Liesel.

"This is ridiculous, how could you get all that in one day? What have you been doing?" Rosa inspected the food, trying to keep a stern face as her cheeks began to lift.

"They are leaving town, mama. Frau Hermann asked me to help her pack and I guess she has more money than sense. No more questions mama. I'm going back tomorrow and every day until the last item is packed. Have supper and be happy." She kissed her mama's rough cheek and Rosa watched in disbelief as Liesel took an apple and bread roll down the stairs to Max before letting a smile take over her face and prepared to cook supper. She was so proud of Liesel, though she'd never tell her that.

Down the basement Max was throwing a flaky tennis ball against the wall. His mind had been fuzzy all day between being lost in the memory of his kiss with Leisel and the worry of what she were doing all day. He heard her voice upstairs and waited for her to come down, relieved she was home.

"Max?" He dropped the ball and raced to her, grabbing her waist before her feet touched the last step and spun her around. Her laughter was music to his ears and he set her down.

"You've been gone all day. Successful I take it?"

"Extremely." She pulled her arms from behind her back to give him the food. Max beamed as he took them and tucked in right away. Before he could ask her about her day she dived in to tell him everything.

"It seems too good to be true." Max breathed, satisfied with his evening meal.

"Mmm. Well whatever I'm not saying no to it. Are you still hungry?" Liesel began to get up but Max pulled her back to where they were sitting on his bed.

"I want you to stay a while. I missed you." His hand lifted to stroke her cheek, his eyes focusing on her lips.

"I missed you too. We have all night together now." In the darkness where they sat, they both leant forward until their lips met. It was the most gentle of kisses, lips moving together in perfect harmony and their hands finding their way to waists, necks, hands and cheeks.

They suddenly became more passionate. Max pulled Liesel closer feeling a surge of yearning as her teeth caught his lower lip and pulled. Her hands were in his hair, tugging softly as his hands burned through the bottom of her shirt.

"Liesel come get your supper!" Rosa interrupted the heated exchange of kisses. Liesel cursed at her in her head before jumping off Max and patting down her hair.

Max ran a hand down his face, they were both so flustered. They should have known until Rosa was sleeping they wouldn't get any peace.

Liesel ran up and wished Rosa goodnight before taking supper down for her and Max. They said nothing of their intense moment and ate in silence, exchanging an awkward smile as they placed their empty dishes to the side.

Liesel kicked off her boots, undone her bun and lay back in to Max's welcoming embrace. They both slept soundly that night, breathing in each other's scent and listening to their soft breaths as their own personal lullaby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the lovely reviews you beautiful darlings! xx**

Four days of endless packing of ornaments, more books, clothes and furniture had passed for Liesel. Each day she'd leave Max's side as he slept and kiss him and her mama goodbye. She would be greeted by Frau Hermann who would give her tea and biscuits and leave her alone to neatly pack the entire contents of a room in to boxes. At the end of each day she would take her envelope of money and return home to freshly made dinner and a happy mama.

Her and Max grew closer. He would greet her with warm, tender kisses along her mouth and down her neck, humming a soft tune in to her hair during their gentle embrace. Max was looking better than ever now that he was eating proper food. His energy had picked up and he was sleeping better. Liesel insisted it was because she was sleeping next to him.

On the eighth day of packing Isla Hermann interrupted Liesel as she threw dust cloths over the bedroom furniture.

"Liesel. I want to let you know that my husband and I are leaving tomorrow evening."

"So soon?" She couldn't help but feel saddened, not that she wanted the mayor to stay but she would very much miss Isla. She had treated her so kindly over the years.

"Yes. Our new house is ready. I shall miss you. Here's your final envelope, you should head home now." Liesel took the thick envelope, noticing it was bulkier than her last few.

"Danke, Frau Hermann. I shall miss you too. I wish you the very best wherever you're going." Isla smiled and pulled a piece of paper from her cardigan pocket. It had an address on it.

"Please, get in contact with me at any time. If you need anything… just don't be afraid to ask."

"I will, I promise." Ignoring how awkward Isla would feel, Liesel wrapped her arms around her tiny frame and hugged her. Isla stiffened, she probably hadn't had a hug from anyone since her son was alive, but then she relaxed and patted Liesel's back.

"Farewell, sweet Liesel. May this war spare you and your father return home safe." Liesel ducked her head and a single tear drop fell on to her dusty brown shoes. She walked to the bedroom door almost dragging her heavy feet.

"Don't forget these." She turned around to be handed a box of books she had packed on her first day. Her face stretched to a gleaming smile, happily taking the box off her.

"Wow, this is too much, really."

"I know how you like to read, it's the least I can do." _The least she can do_, Liesel thought.

"Frau Hermann, forgive me but why have you given me so much money?" Isla blushed and turned her head to the window, the light catching her virtually white hair.

"I know my husband can be difficult at times and hasn't treated your family with the respect they deserve, or anyone for that matter. Don't repeat this Liesel but I don't approve of the Nazi regime. I love my husband and will support him but if I can help others without him knowing I will."

Liesel nodded, not at all willing to tell her about Max, it still wasn't worth the risk. "Auf wiedersehen." And then she left. Through the bare hallway, down the hollow stairs and out the silent Hermann house for the last time.

At home, Rosa was next door at Frau Holtzapfel's leaving the house empty to Max and Liesel. He was overjoyed with the new delivery of books and together they sat in the quiet reading for some time. It is only with the ones you cared for the most where you can be comfortable in the silence together.

That night, Rosa came down to the basement to tell Liesel and Max everyone in Himmel Street and the surrounding streets were gathering in the local church for a service. She said she understood if Liesel didn't want to go but encouraged her as everyone else was.

"No, mama. You go. If people ask just say I've gone to bed early."

When Rosa had left and the voices of the parade of people had died away Max had an idea.

"Liesel, you're going to call me crazy but I'm going to do something."

"What?" Her stomach turned as she heard the seriousness in Max's voice, she saw sweat form on his head as he looked around shifty.

"I'm going outside, just for a few minutes." Liesel jumped up, the book she was reading fell to the floor with outrage.

"What are you talking about? You know how dangerous it is."

"Believe me I know. I've spent too long in here wasting away not being able to breathe in fresh air or feel the heat of the sun on my skin. Now is my only chance, Liesel. Right now." His sad eyes pleaded with her to understand and grant him this one chance of freedom. The silence was deafening.

"What if someone sees you?"

"I still have my documents I'll pretend I'm passing through, though I pray there is no one about." Liesel cupped his cheek and he leant in to her touch, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"If we do this then we have to make it quick."

"We?"

"Of course, I'm not letting you do this alone." Inside, Max was soaring with joy. He would get to feel the outside air and see the black sky for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

"Then we must hurry." Max pulled on his shoes and big trench coat, catching Hans' hat that Liesel threw him from the top of the stairs. Liesel turned off the lights to make it looked like no one was home, even though she prayed with all her might that everyone was at the church service.

Max took hold of Liesel's hand, squeezing it in reassurance. They looked at each other as they stood at the door, nervously breathing as Liesel opened it. This was it, this was the moment that would liberate them or kill them and yet they were willing to take the chance.

It was like the world was in slow motion as they ran out in to the street. Like in a dream when the destination seemed almost impossible to reach. But they were running, running fast with the breeze whipping through their hair and tingling their skin.

Fortunately, there was no one around. Liesel pulled them to an area of thick trees not too far from the house and they stopped, panting for breath.

"We made it. My god, we made it." Before Max even took a look at the glittery night sky he pulled Liesel to his body tightly and kissed her with all the strength he had in him. She was left gasping for even more air, sucking in the coldness with fear.

"Max, look." He followed her gaze to the top of the world, a thick ebony blanket dotted with shimmery diamonds. Max was in awe, he spun around trying to take in every inch of the sky he could in the little time they had. This is what he had been dreaming about every night when he shut his eyes, being in the open with Liesel and no one around for miles.

"This is perfect, you are perfect. I couldn't imagine a better place to be than right now."

"Well I could think of a few. Like a thousand miles away."

"Liesel, thank you." His arms wound around her waist and hers around his neck. They stood there for a few short minutes soaking up the situation, it would make a fine memory someday.

"No, thank you. You've given me hope, Max. Hope that we can actually be together in the real world when this mess of a war is over, hope that papa will come home and hope that we'll all survive. Thank you for knocking on our door that night."

"Do you think it was fate or destiny? That we found each other?"

"I've never thought of it that way. It sounds nice though."

"Liesel, I love you." Her breath hitched in her throat. She knew how she felt about him the day they kissed but she never once even thought the words in her mind.

"And I love you." Until now. And there, under the specks of silver and soft glow of the moon Liesel and Max shared their love like lovers clutching before an oncoming tidal wave.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Max was still beaming from his outside adventure. He began to put it down in words describing every detail of the night including how Liesel had given him a new passion for life.<p>

Liesel took a walk up to the old Hermann house to view it at its current abandoned state. The plants were already growing out of control and the windows were boarded up. She still had their new address in her pocket, pulling it out to look at every so often.

Liesel walked down Himmel Street casually, taking in the sight around her. The sun was a dull glow behind pale clouds. It was reasonably chipper out today. Kids kicked tin cans and played hopscotch, people chatted on doorsteps, a dog snoozed beside a trashcan. And then, there was a sound.

A low scuffling was heard in the distance behind her, it gradually got louder and the noise was now a shuffling. She couldn't pick out the sound but stopped to look along with the people on the street.

Approaching, like something from a nightmare, a crowd of people were being led down the street. No, not led, marched. There was up to twenty people, men and women, dragging their tired and beaten bodies in front of a green army van. They were Jews. Jews that look like zombies who hadn't eaten or slept or washed in weeks.

Liesel panicked. She was outraged and scared out of her wits. _That could be Max_, she thought. The march of innocents continued past her, broken bodies barely standing upright.

She saw an officer come out of a house followed by a woman wiping sweat from her head with a handkerchief. He went next door and knocked. This was it, this was the moment they had all been fearing.

After the parade of prisoners had passed Liesel scurried home with her heart jumping out of her chest and tears threatening to spill over her eyes. She had to hide Max.

She burst through the door and called out for Rosa.

"What is all this shouting, saukrel? Get in and wash up for dinner."

"Mama! Mama there is no time, there are officers and they're doing checks." Her feet carried her downstairs with Rosa behind in frantic worry realising what must be done quick.

"Max!" He was in the corner of the basement in the dark, he had been trying to imagine a perfect day with Liesel but memories of his mother kept creeping in his mind. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get her out of his head.

"Max, you must hide. They're coming to check!" Liesel heaved Max from the damp floor and pushed him in to the hollow under the stairs before he could utter a word.

"They're here? Liesel, I'm so sorry."

"Hush! Put this over you." Rosa pulled a black dust sheet from where Hans' paint supplies lay unattended and tossed it over Max. It was pitch black and thankfully the light bulb didn't work anymore.

Max froze with shock. He couldn't sweat or shake or apologise for causing such trouble, he just clenched his fists and kept completely still, not even allowing himself to breathe. His mind went blank, his dear mother abandoning him like he had abandoned her that fateful night.

Rosa looked around the basement, almost shrieking in terror when she saw his bed and collection of books, notes, pencils and today's apple stumps before scooping them up and slipping them behind a loose brick in the wall.

"Max. Max I love you so much, just don't make a sound and don't move. I promise this will be over in a flash." Liesel reached to pull the sheet away from his face to reveal his frozen expression.

"Max, you will be fine. We will all be just fine." She took his face and kissed him long and hard. His face relaxed as he melted in to her and kissed her back with everything he had in him. He was convinced this was the last time he would ever see her, ever kiss her, ever feel the warmth of her skin against his, the softness of her hair in his hands.

"Whatever happens, know that I will love you forever. You gave me life, Liesel. I can't be more thankful for these past few months with you."

"Don't talk like that, Max." Rosa called her from upstairs, her voice shook. Again, Liesel kissed Max and then covered him back up, running upstairs to join Rosa.

Rosa was in the window staring down the street, watching the officer enter a nearer house. He was there a whole two minutes before he came out and entered next door.

"Mama, what are we going to do?" Liesel paced the kitchen floor.

"Nothing. We will do nothing. Max is hid, we will act normal and let the officer do whatever he wants and greet him with nothing but kindness. Do you hear me, Liesel?" Rosa gripped her shoulders and shook her.

"Well? Do you understand?"

"Yes." She did not understand. But she promised herself to keep quiet and calm.

A shadow passed the window, then there was knocking. Liesel blinked away the tears and sat at the table with a newspaper in front of her, hands clenched tightly on her lap.

"Frau Hubermann? I'm here to take a look around." The officer barged in to the house without waiting for a welcome. Rosa followed him as he opened doors and whacked curtains with his cane. He was on a mission.

"May I ask what you're looking for?"

"There is rumour of Jews sneaking in to houses late at night, we have already found two in separate houses today." He was upstairs now looking under beds and opening wardrobes.

"Have you heard any noises you can't place, Frau Hubermann? Any food gone missing?"

"N-no, nothing of the sorts. The house is never empty - either I or my daughter is here."

"You can't be too careful, these dirty Jews are clever. They could break in and kill you in your sleep without making a sound." He was back downstairs, so far happy with the lack of Jew sightings.

"Oh." Rosa murmured. "I appreciate you coming here, no stinking Jew will get over my doorstep if I can help it."

Liesel was still at the table listening to the conversation between her mother and the man that stood between their life and death. He was aiming at the basement where a desperate Jew was crammed under the stairs, holding on to a kiss off the girl of his dreams.

He was four steps down, five, six, then he stopped to pull the light on. But it was broke. He clicked his tongue and proceeded down, seven, eight, nine and finally ten. For twelve seconds he stood and listened out for anything peculiar, almost hoping there was a Jew to catch so he could boast about his hard work and Jew capturing expertise.

Still playing the part Rosa questioned the officer. "Anything down there, officer?"

"Nothing at all. You are safe Frau Hubermann. Good Day." He trotted back up and out the door, nodding his head to Liesel as he left. Liesel thanked God that he was a terrible officer who couldn't find an elephant if it was standing before him.

"Wait a few minutes until they are all gone and then go check on Max." Rosa slumped on the chair opposite Liesel, shook to bits at the recent event.

Liesel was itching to go to him, her muscles dying to push her up from her seat. But there was another knock.

This time it was Fritz Goldenhaan and he was smiling from ear to ear. "Frau Hubermann! So good to see you, how are you?"

"Oh, Fritz it is wonderful to see you too. I am good, please come in." The tall, blonde haired blue eyed Nazi stepped inside and took off his hat.

"I have come to see Liesel, I was passing and thought it would be nice to stop by." Liesel jumped up from her seat startling the people before her.

"How wonderful! It is nice to see a friend on spontaneous occasions. Shall we go for a walk?" She needed to get him out of the house.

Fritz smiled that devious grin again and accepted her offer, exiting the door first. Liesel bulged her eyes at Rosa, signalling her to go reassure Max and followed Fritz outside.

"So, Fritz, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I can't stay long Liesel I have houses to check, but I was wondering if you would accompany me to the NPA ball next Friday."

"Excuse me?" She was stunned. She would never go anywhere with him.

"The party holds a ball every so often to raise funds and show our continued allegiance and well, who else could I ask but you? Please say you'll come. I know it would do great for your father's reputation." Was he blackmailing her? Everyone knew Hans didn't want to be part of the Nazi party and once gave bread to a marching Jew but he was serving his time in the war now.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can make it. I-"

"I see your mother has a lovely home there, it would be a shame if it got wrecked during a raid." Liesel scowled. So the meanness of Fritz Goldenhann has finally revealed itself.

"I'll pick you up at seven. Be sure to wear something lovely." He winked and turned away, making his way down Himmel Street along with other guards who were doing their duty.

Liesel's feet were stuck to the ground. Is this the price for hiding a Jew? For falling in love with one?

Back at the house, all was quiet. Rosa had retired to bed early feeling worn out after their near miss of being found out. Max was sat on his bed with his head pressed against his knees, he was shook up like Rosa and all he wanted was to curl up next to Liesel's warm body and bury his face in her chest.

However, Liesel was too scared to see him. How could she tell him she had to be a Nazi officer's date? That she had to go mingle with a room full of poisonous people and pretend to be one of them?

She needed some time alone to dwell over the thought. Surely if she were any other girl from any other family and wasn't in love with a Jew then this would be a wonderful thing. Something to be proud of. She could marry a Nazi officer and climb up the social ranks to become a rich, Jew-hating wife with a big house and four children and skip off in to the sunset. But this is the life she has and she wouldn't trade it for anything as long as Max was with her.

An hour she sat at the table with her hands clutched together under her chin. An hour went by and she hadn't seen Max since their proclamation of undying love. An hour Max wondered where Liesel had got to, for a split second he worried that she had been taken away but then he heard a chair scrape against the wood floor and footsteps approach him.

"Liesel?"

"I'm here." She walked in to the soft glow of the candle light, her face dull and pained.

"What is wrong?" He knew right away, of course, that something was up. She couldn't hide from Max if she tried.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be. It was not anyone's fault but my own."

"Are you okay?"

"For now. But this can't happen again. They will be back and it's only a matter of time."

"We'll just find a better place to hide you-"

"No. No I won't allow you or your mother to go through that again. I see how much it pained her. I won't be here for the next inspection."

"W-what? Max, no."

"I have to. I have to go somewhere that won't affect you."

"The only place you can go that will hurt me is away from me. Don't you see? I love you."

"And I love you, more than anything, you know that."

"Then stay!" She raised her voice a fraction, enough to startle him.

"I will stay until the end of the week, then I must leave. I'm sorry, Liesel." Liesel felt her cheeks redden and warm tears rolled down her face. Max kissed her head and pulled her close, blinking away his own tears.

She felt as if her world was crashing in on her. Her papa was gone, dead for all she knew, she was being forced to attend a party of lies and deceit by someone who could so easily make her life a living hell, and now the one person in the entire world she felt safe with, who she wanted to spend her life with, was leaving in to the unknown dangers of the world. He could be captured and killed within a week and she would never know. She would spend the rest of her life searching for the boy with hair like feathers and not know he's dead.


	6. Chapter 6

"Will you tell me about her? What she was like?" Liesel and Max were cuddled up for another night's sleep with his arm wrapped around her tightly and his face pressed to her neck where he'd been leaving soothing kisses.

"My mother?" He pulled back, pained at the sudden thought of his dear mother. He felt guilty to think of her knowing she had given her life for his.

"Yes, but only if you want to. You don't have to if it hurts, I understand." A few moments of silence passed as Max thought of where to begin, then he spoke.

"She was the best mother anyone could have. She sacrificed her life for mine, I could never repay her even if she were still here." He swallowed thickly, pulling Liesel closer to him and kissing her neck again sending warm shivers through her body.

"Her hair was brown like chocolate and very long but she always kept it tied up. Her eyes were brown too, I have them. It's probably the only feature of hers I have, she always said I was a double of my father." Liesel rubbed his hand gently knowing he doesn't remember his father.

"My mother really was the sweetest woman, you know?" _No_, Liesel thought. She never knew what a sweet mother was, her own abandoned her and her foster mother was never sweet. "She was so small and yet her heart was so big. She always put others first. She gave her life for me Liesel, you know I have to try my best to survive or what she done for me would have been a waste."

Liesel felt her eyes water and turned over to face Max. His eyes were glistening too.

"You don't have to leave. You are safe here." He sighed at the discussion being brought up again. He was to leave and that was that.

"We are not going through this again. You know I have to, they could come again at any time."

"Where would you go?" Her voice cracked and dipped her head in to his chest so he wouldn't see her cry.

"I'll get on the last train and get off at the furthest stop I can get too."

"It's too dangerous, there are guards everywhere." Max remained silent. He thought he had thought it through well enough in his head. Get on a train and end up somewhere in the country, maybe hide in a barn and work for food.

"How would I even know that you're safe?" He had thought none of it through well enough. Of course he couldn't get in touch with her. Of course he would most likely get caught – but he had to try.

"I'll get in contact with you somehow, I'll write to you." _Get in contact_. These words struck in Liesel's head and she was struck with a great thought. A memory came back to her.

"I know exactly where you can go!" Although she didn't want him to leave she thought that if he must then it will be to the safest place she knew.

Liesel jumped up out of their warm hold to look for the address Frau Hermann gave her before she left.

"What do you mean?" Max questioned in confusion. She brought a candle between them and held the card up to the light.

"Frau Hermann gave me this the day before they left. She said that if I ever needed help then I can go to her. Well, contact her anyway."

"The mayor's wife? Liesel, the reason they left was because they're killing Jews. They're making a life from dead Jews." He pushed the card away but she refused and held it out.

"No, no, Max." She took his hands in hers. "She told me that she doesn't support any of it. She supports her husband but not the regime."

"I still can't risk it. What if she slips up because she loves her husband so much? What if he finds me? Or someone else?"

"I know it's not thought through but at least let me write to her. It's better than a life on the run." Max took the card in his fingers and studied it. It was worth a shot.

"Okay." Liesel was relieved he agreed and felt the anxiety lift from her body. "Thank you." He whispered.

Max leant in to her ever so slowly and kissed her mouth delicately before then pushing her back against the bed, leaning over her without breaking their kiss. His mouth dropped to her neck, warm, sweet lips spreading down to her chest and stopping at the fabric that covered her breasts. A wave spread over her body at the new territory Max was exploring.

His lips returned to hers with hunger. A passion overcame him as her hands pulled at his hips and clawed at his hair. His hands caressed down her body, fingers slowly travelling down her milky legs and back up making her shake with anticipation.

Both their breathing trembled, both wanting to take things further.

"Max?" She wondered why he stopped, wondered why he was moving off of her.

"I'm sorry." He ran a trembling hand through his messy hair and over his pale face.

"For what?" She loathed the lonely feeling of her skin where his hands just were so wrapped a blanket around her frame.

"For getting carried away. I should be more responsible."

"Well then I'm sorry two. It takes two, right?" Max lifted his cheek to half a smile. More than anything he wanted to be with her in every way possible. Lazily, he wrapped an arm over Liesel's shoulders where they rested their heads together.

"You really think Frau Hermann could hide me?" He pondered.

"I'm certain of it. She can't say no, not after all we've been through. And maybe once I sort things out here, if papa comes home… then I can come join you."

Max pulled back to look into her absorbing blue eyes. "You'd leave this place behind just for me?"

"In a heartbeat." Max was now sure that he had to leave. He had to leave to save Liesel so one day they could be together and build a future together. They could run away to a place where Jews weren't hated, they could be happy.

He swooped in to crush his lips against hers again, losing himself in her sensual touch almost forgetting all the problems that faced them.

The following day Liesel wrote a lengthy, three-page letter explaining the situation. She begged Frau Hermann to help in any way she could, underlining important words such as 'hide', 'cannot tell your husband' and 'desperate'. She was putting their lives on the line, her parent's too, praying that Isla was the trustworthy woman she always thought she had been. She labelled the envelope strictly to Frau Hermann with hopes her husband would not get word of it.

They waited for eight days for a reply, not sure that the letter had even been delivered giving that there was a war going on. Rosa would ask the postman each morning if there was any mail for Liesel, but there was always nothing.

On the Friday, Liesel was full of anxiety that day as it was the day of the ball. She had to accompany Fritz or else he would make her life a living hell and Max would most definitely be discovered – resulting in all their deaths.

Max noticed something was up with her right away as she was quiet and paced the basement floor with a book in her hands she was not reading. He noticed her messy hair as she hadn't bothered to brush it, how her hands clutched at the book but her eyes never moved across the pages. He was worried about her and his heart gritted at the thought of her hurting.

"Liesel?" He closed his notebook to set it aside. She looked up from her book and closed it too, running a hand through her knotty hair.

"Yes?"

"What is wrong?"

"Hmm?" She was vacant. He took hold of her waist, taking a lock of hair to wrap around his finger.

"Something is bothering you. Is it the letter?" _The letter._ She had forgot all about the letter for the past two days, how silly of her.

"Yes, I guess." She couldn't even convince herself. She was trembling inside at the mere thought of having to stand by Fritz's side all night, just imagining the thought of having to dance with him. Dance with a killer.

"No, there's something else. Come on, Liesel, you can tell me."

"Please don't hate me, Max." They were silent while she gathered her thoughts and Max stood in confusion, he could never hate her. "I have to go to a Nazi Party ball tonight."

"What? Is your mama going? Is everyone in Molching going?"

"No... It's just me." Her voice was faint and she couldn't look in to his eyes as she felt his hand on her hip tighten.

"How is that possible? Why would they ask you to go?"

"I have to accompany an officer, he patrols around here a lot and he asked me to go with him." Her eyes were glued to the floor as she dreaded to see his wounded face. She felt as if she were betraying him, like she was choosing them over him.

"And you said yes? Just like that?" Max was hurt, but he had to know she didn't agree willingly.

"No. I said no, Max." Her eyes were now on his, a mixture of the darkest chocolate with the brightest of sky clashing in the dim yellow of the basement.

"I said no, you must understand that I told him no!" Her voice raised frantically as she thought Max was doubting her feelings to him.

"Hey, it is okay I believe you. Liesel, come here." He pulled her to his chest, holding her shaking shoulders as she cried in to his cardigan. The last thing she wanted was to break down in front of him but he made her emotions leak at the simplest of looks.

"He threatened mama which means he could easily find you. It's just one night I only have to pretend for one night."

"Does this officer…" He swallowed thickly "Does you like you, Liesel? Has he bothered you before?" Liesel remained silent. That told Max everything he needed to know – this officer was more dangerous than any other officer, he would kill Max in a heartbeat before Liesel's very eyes just to prove he's a worthy candidate of her hand in marriage.

"You have to go. I'm afraid there's no way out of it." She nodded, tears falling from her cheeks. "But promise me, if he gets too forward… if he makes you the slightest bit uncomfortable, more uncomfortable that the situation, then you get out of there."

"I promise. I'm sorry, I really am." She sniffled and choked for air, finally releasing the worry she had bottled up for the past week.

"It's not your fault, not at all. I love you. Remember me tonight and I'll be with you. You have nothing to fear if you just play along."

But what if just by playing along she gave him the wrong idea? She steadied her breathing and dried her tears in his thick, woolly cardigan before plucking the courage to ask him a request.

"Max, will you teach me how to punch. I need to know how to defend myself. Just in case."

He was glad she asked. He had been wanting to teach her for a while, just in case.

For the next hour they practiced. He taught her the correct position her fingers should be in and how to throw her whole body not just her hand. She was scared to aim a hit right at him as he asked her to do but he moved fast and dodged her forceful attempts.

At one point, she narrowly missed his face. He felt the whoosh of cool air as her fist swung past his eye, laughing as he caught her as she began to stumble forward.

"Okay, I think that's enough practice. Let's just hope you won't need to do it." They both prayed she wouldn't have to.

Up in her bedroom – a place that was not being used much now – Liesel stepped in to a navy blue dress that she bought a while ago. It hugged her in the right places, accentuating her chest but not showing anything dramatic. The straps were thick and crossed over her back, the skirt flowed freely and spun every time she turned to look in the mirror. There was a pair of small black heels that accompanied the dress, she slipped them on nervously.

Liesel tied her hair up in an elegant bun, letting two thick waves fall either side of her face. She applied soft powder to her chalky face and just a flick of eyeliner, deciding against lipstick to not entice the wrong company.

She could feel her stomach doing flips but she tried to remind herself of the bigger picture.

When she presented herself to her Rosa she was met with a complete stranger for Rosa was weeping and smiling. It was almost alien to Liesel. Who was this fragile person that replaced the stern, always aggravated mama?

"Liesel, my dear. You look absolutely beautiful." Liesel played with the skirt self-consciously.

"You don't think it's too much? I don't want to give the wrong impression."

"No. No, you are perfect. If only your father could see you now." She wiped her soaked cheek and kissed Liesel. They stood there for a few seconds in silence, Liesel not sure why Rosa was looking at her funny.

"What?" She asked. Rosa nodded to the basement stairs, smirking.

"Mama, I shouldn't." It would only make Max worry more, seeing her all dressed up like a school girl going on her first date.

"Go. Now." There was no arguing, she slugged to the door and tip-toed down the stairs.

"Liesel?" She heard his soft call before she saw him standing there with his hands in his trouser pockets like a boy who's been told off.

"I have to be going now." Fritz would be there any minute and she wanted to be at the door before he could come in.

Max stepped in to the light, astounded by her beauty. It was like looking at a figurine from a jewellery box, like she was a princess in a fairy-tale.

She rushed at him and he caught her in his arms. Their arms and lips locked together, a princess and a pauper.

"Remember what I taught you, okay?" Liesel nodded, unable to tear her eyes from his deep pools of chocolate.

"I'll be home before midnight. You should get to sleep, I'll be here when you wake." He simply bobbed his head. There was no way he was going to get a wink of sleep until she were back there wrapped up against his body.

Unwillingly, she plucked herself from him and dragged her heavy body away.

Despite the situation, Rosa was quite merry – Liesel had noticed an empty bottle of beer on her bedside table.

"Enjoy tonight, Liesel. Just do as Fritz says – what anyone says – and be brave."

"Yes, mama."

"And see if you can fetch any bites home! God knows they'll throw the banquet to the dogs when it's over."

Liesel hid a smirk but it was soon snatched away when there was a knock at the door. She bid her mother a good night and turned her head ever so slightly to the basement before making her way to the enemy.

Fritz Goldenhaan was dressed to the nines in his lavish Nazi uniform. He wore the symbol with pride on his hat, his sleeves, his cuffs and his sash. Liesel wondered if they ate the symbol for breakfast, dinner and supper too. His boots were shined black and his golden hair sleeked back neatly.

He was grinning from ear to ear as he drove fast down the road to the Mariot club making Liesel slide along the leather seat at every corner he spun around. She was glad to get out and in to the cool night air.

Roughly, he took her arm and wrapped it around his own, smirking at her silent protest. She was loathing the night already.

Outside the club there was a gathering of officers and other important men in suits with their glamorous partners. Everyone was beaming excitedly at the chance to get together and pretend the world was normal again.

"I am so happy you came tonight, Liesel. You are making a man's last night at home a very happy one."

"Last night? What do you mean?"

"I leave for war tomorrow. I have been requested by Hitler's officers to command a brigade in France. A great honour."

Liesel had to bite her lip from smiling, she couldn't be happier that he was leaving. Finally she would get him off her back and there'd be one less Nazi to worry about.

When they got inside they were given a glass of champagne. Immediately, Liesel was reminded of the fantasy her and Max had of their perfect day where they would sip champagne for breakfast. She took a sip, although it tasted amazing she just couldn't stomach it in the presence of such horrible people.

Fritz escorted her around the tables of snobbish, arrogant officers and their wives who looked down on her. Some were envious of her youth and stunning appearance, glaring burning holes in to her dress, others knew she was the daughter of a Jew sympathiser and pitied her, turning away the moment they greeted her.

Liesel felt like a lamb on parade like she was about to be torn apart by a pack of hungry wolves if she so much as looked the wrong way at someone.

At their table there were four other people, two officers and their wives. No one had spoken a word to Liesel - much to her relief.

Speeches were given, toasts were made, money was collected and 'Heil Hitler's' were saluted at every given opportunity. Liesel felt exhausted. She refused to eat anything and drank only sips of the champagne. Fritz kept placing a heavy hand on her knee making her freeze in fear.

She kept an eye on the grand clock that hung above the stage where the band played. There was an hour left to go, no one dared to leave before the clock struck eleven and the band had played their last song. Until then, the room was full of cheerful, dancing patriots.

The dance floor was swarmed with spinning couples, a small sea of colours blending in to one. At the last song Fritz hauled Liesel to join the sea, ignoring her stumbles as she tried to keep up. His fingers latched on to her, digging in to her sides, pinching her fragile skin. He only smirked when he heard her whimper and spun her recklessly before catching her waist and pressing hard again.

He knew he was hurting her, humiliating her. He only brought her to hurt and humiliate her. He knew she was the adopted daughter of a Jew lover and the real daughter of a filthy communist and was too head strong for her own good. He knew she read those evil stories in the books that were meant to be destroyed. He knew she too sympathised with the Jews, that she hated the Fuhrer, that she only barely whispered Heil Hitler. She was damaged goods. She had no place in Nazi Germany. He couldn't have her and yet he simply had to have her before he left.

At the end of the song her ribs were aching, her skin she was sure was red raw. All the men bowed to the ladies and the ladies in returned curtseyed. The band announced it was the end of the night and thanked everybody for coming out.

Liesel let out a great sigh, she could finally go home and be with Max. She sat quietly in the car as Fritz got in the driver's seat. It was terribly cold so she rubbed her arms to keep herself warm.

"Did you enjoy your night?" Fritz asked as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Yes." She lied. "Thank you for bringing me, Fritz." _There won't be another time,_ she thought.

"It was my absolute pleasure." They were now driving in the clear night back to Himmel Street.

"Are you tired, girl?" Liesel shot her head up in his direction.

"Yes. Very."

"Not up for a night cap?" He was smirking.

"No. I must get home, my mother will be wondering where I am." There was silence for three minutes and then they stopped around the corner from Himmel Street. Liesel shot him a panicked look, he switched the engine off. Quickly, she fumbled for the door handle.

"Thank you, Fritz, for a wonderful evening. Good ni-" In the darkness of the car Fritz Goldenhaan leapt on to Liesel, pressing his hard, cold lips against hers.

Liesel was in shock. He was heavy on top of her and crushed her against the metal door. She tried to push him off but he was too strong.

He pulled back and laughed, pinning her arm to the seat so she couldn't hit him. Terror was flooding all over her body followed by disgust and then rage. How dare this vile human take advantage of her like this.

"Get off of me!" She screamed and bit his lip sending him back in surprise. Fritz touched his lip, feeling the trickle of blood run down his chin.

"Saukrel!" He pulled her down so she was now lying on the seat. "You know I took pity on you despite your awful Jew loving parents? And this is how you treat me!" Liesel couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't pity. It was so he could have a beautiful girl on his arm and not look like the lonesome, pathetic man that he was.

He crashed his mouth to hers again, his arms snaking to her skirt where he desperately hoisted it up. Liesel was now pumping with adrenaline and with one strong surge of energy she raised her leg to crush in to his groin.

Fritz yelled out in pain and his weight lifted off her. She scrambled up to open the door but he was gabbing for her dress. She kicked out again and heard the fabric tear, he pushed her and her head smacked against the window leaving a light cut on her eyebrow.

Liesel knew she had one last chance to save herself. She spun around to face him and clenched her fist, remembering every step that Max had taught her earlier that day. As Fritz reached for her neck she launched her entire body at his face with her fist. There was a crunch as her knuckles made contact with his nose. Scared, cold, in profound trouble, as he fell against her unconsciously Liesel had to make her escape.

In to the cool night air Liesel sprinted down Himmel Street with icy tears streaming down her face. The door was left unlocked and she burst through, trying not to wake her mother in her state of shock.

What should she do? Should she run upstairs and clean up then go to bed and pray the incident never happened or should she tell Max everything and leave with him in the dead of night.

No, they couldn't leave, not yet. By the time Fritz would wake up he would have to leave to war, he would never let anything come in the way. Not even a girl who refused him.

Trying to be ever so quiet, she crept upstairs trying her best to avoid the creaky steps. In her room, she changed out of her torn dress and placed it at the back of her wardrobe. It was only good for rags now.

Her reflection frightened her. She was too pale and so scrubbed until all the makeup had disappeared from her face. She ran a brush through her soft hair and swept it behind her ears. Once she was decent and in her nightgown she inspected her bruises.

The cut on her eyebrow could easily be hid with a spot of makeup and her hair falling in the right place. The bruises on her wrists too could be hid with long sleeves, the only other pain came from her ribs which led Liesel to hope Max wouldn't hold her too tight.

Thinking of him, she tip-toed down to the basement. She wasn't going to mention the incident at all. It was like she was walking on air as her dead feet carried her down the stairs, like she had no choice in where her body was taking her.

"Liesel, you're back." Max threw the blanket from his warm body and caught Liesel as she fell in to his arms. She inhaled his sweet and wrapped her arms around him never wanting to let go.

"How was it?" Max didn't want to know and Liesel didn't want to tell. But they played along with each other.

"As expected. Everyone looked down on me wondering what the hell I was doing there."

"And the officer?" Liesel froze. She wondered if he had woken up yet, had he reported her or had he simply left for war.

"He was bearable."

"Are you tired?" She nodded and let him pull her to the thin mattress where they slept together.

Like every night, Max kissed her and wrapped his arm around her waist, but this time she winced in pain and it startled him.

"Liesel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just tripped as I came in, it's really dark out at this time." As she expected he didn't believe her and pulled the blanket away. With a torch held to her he saw the marks on her arms, but that wasn't where he just touched her.

Ignoring her protests he lifted her night gown to reveal her bruised ribs.

"What the hell did he do to you?" His voice was alarming as he took in the fresh marks on her sides. She said nothing as she was scared what he would do. She couldn't let him get mad, not now.

"Tell me what happened. Tell me." His eyes begged, pleaded with her to explain. She pulled her gown down and sat up, deciding to be honest with him. Tears pricked at her eyes as she saw the intensity on his stare.

"Fritz… the officer who made me go… he tried to force me. He hurt me but I remembered what you told me and I hurt him back. Max, I hurt an officer. I don't know if I've ruined everything." Max took hold of her arms gently to calm her down and pulled her to him, gripping the fabric of her gown in fury. He rubbed her back until she wasn't crying anymore, all the while thinking of what move they should make next. What he wanted more than anything was to go back and finish the job Liesel started and kill the bastard for laying a single finger on her.

"He said he was leaving for France in the morning so I hope that he brushes it off and leaves. But what if he reports me first? What are we going to do?" She whispered. "We have to leave tonight, while it's still dark."

"Where is the officer now?" Max clenched his jaw to stop himself from shouting.

"I left him in his car. I knocked him clean out." He couldn't help but feel proud of her given the situation.

"Good girl. But we can't leave. We have nowhere to go, and you can't leave your mother yet." Liesel wept harder as his words sank in. The next twenty-four hours would be a long, nervous wait for them all.


End file.
